


HPDM - Pain

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ BGM - Three Days Grace - Pain，歌詞跟我想表達的兩人心境都有關聯，但主要是Harry※ 有小破車，但是車不重要※ 戰爭狀態，小Draco還是食死人，Harry是Auror





	HPDM - Pain

室內沒有點上蠟燭，只有一旁的壁爐發著熊熊火光。一身黑衣的金髮男子翹著腳，坐在壁爐前的單人沙發上，他一手把玩著手中的魔杖，一手撐著臉頰，灰藍色的眼睛被火焰照射著，映出了橘紅的色澤。

「你回來晚了。」在聽到一道不甚明顯的劈啪聲後他說，頭沒有抬起。

倏地出現的黑髮男子先是愣了一下，臉上隨後抹上一股笑意，「你還在，就不算晚，親愛的。」他脫下身上的長版風衣，隨手扔上了一旁的沙發，金髮男子嗤笑了一聲。

Harry彎腰，充滿肌肉的手臂撐上了單人沙發的扶手，他將Draco困在自己胸膛和椅子中。Draco偏著頭，他灰藍色的眼眸盯著Harry比自己黝黑不少的臉龐。他揚起握著魔杖的左手，勾上了Harry的脖子將他壓了下來，惡狠狠地咬上了救世主的嘴唇，而Harry摸上了Draco纖細卻有力的腰身。

他解開男子髮上的緞帶，一陣清香朝他撲鼻而來。

Harry嘗試著用自己的舌頭去追逐Draco的，換來的卻仍是啃咬，金髮男子用力抓著自己的脖子，指甲深深地摳進了皮肉裡。

他們撕咬著彼此。

他只感受到疼痛。

Harry抱起Draco，而那人修長的腿立刻纏上自己的腰。他像隻貓似地咬著自己的脖子、蜷曲在自己懷中，一雙手已經伸進了自己的襯衫裡，撓著Harry的背肌。

「你該剪指甲了。」Harry的聲音模糊不清，他跌跌撞撞地把在身上肆虐的Draco抱進了臥室，將他壓上了牆壁。Draco沒有回應，只是更用力地抓了他一下。Harry扯下Draco身上黑色的長袍，他發現向來扣子扣得整整齊齊、一路到最上面的Draco今天不像以往禁慾似的裝扮，雪白的脖子和鎖骨就這樣赫然地出現在自己眼前。「扣子呢？」

「掉了。」他舔了舔Harry的耳垂，在他耳邊懶洋洋地呢喃。

Harry面無表情地直接扯開了Draco的襯衫，扣子無聲無息掉落在地毯上，「你這個粗暴的Gryffindor，你得賠我一件，醜疤頭。」

「肉償怎麼樣。」他惡狠狠地咬上Draco的脖子。

「那你得先幫我脫靴子。」Draco拖腔拖調地說著，龍皮長靴磨蹭著Harry的大腿及屁股，「這雙靴子一路包到小腿上，自己脫太麻煩了。」

「你這個妖精。」Harry將Draco摔上了床，他看著長靴緊包著Draco線條優美的小腿，穿著皮褲讓他如豹似長腿看起來格外誘人，他及腰的金色長髮如瀑布般散在肩頭和床鋪上。Harry開始替他解開鞋帶、脫下襪子。

「妖精？你實在太污辱我了，他們還沒有我的小腿高呢。」Draco用手指捲著自己的髮絲，將他已經裸露的右腳腳掌滑上Harry的臉頰，一路劃到了他的脖子和襯衫領口，然後一個用力，破開了所有的釦子。他看著隱約藏在衣內的胸肌和腹肌，舔了舔自己粉色的薄唇。「我不介意你說我是精靈。」

「現在誰粗暴？該誰要賠一件衣服。」

「喔，Potter。」Draco露出了懶洋洋地笑容，「我可以肉償，嗯？」他將白皙的腳掌壓上了Harry早已硬挺的下身，挑逗地摩擦了幾下。

Harry惡狠狠地咬上了Draco白嫩的腳踝。

Harry在Draco身上粗喘著氣，Draco的腿纏著自己的腰，用力地抓著自己的手臂和背肌。「該死的，你放鬆點，太緊了…啊…」

「嗯…是嗎。」Draco扭動著自己的腰，下身稍微用力了一下，毫不意外地聽見Harry大聲呻吟著，他白皙的手掌壓上了Harry的後腰，朝著自己的方向拉去。「粗暴點，Potter。」Harry沒有回話，他拉開了Draco的手，單手扣住了他兩隻手腕，壓在了他的頭頂上，另一隻手捏上了他的胸口。

他們兩個的胸膛靠得如此近，Harry感覺到了Draco的心臟在自己身下跳動著。

Draco一如往常地邊呻吟邊在自己身上肆虐著，留下各種粗暴的痕跡。他的指尖他的髮絲，撓的自己的心口搔癢不止。

他不愛他，他只感受到疼痛。

Draco躺在自己的肩頭，他閉著眼睛，手臂隨興地放在Harry的腰上，他們兩還有些汗濕腿纏著彼此。Harry睜著眼，直勾勾地看著Draco的臉龐，他的手指在他的脊椎處來回滑動著，Draco及腰的髮絲刮搔著自己的手背。

「還看不夠嗎。」Draco沒有睜眼，他的嗓音饜足而慵懶，「別捏我屁股。」

「你說的，肉償。」

「你家開黑店？」他舔了舔Harry的脖子。

「剛剛是我肉償，現在該你了。」

Draco哼了兩聲，沒有回應。

「別回去了。」Harry沒頭沒腦地說。

「傻寶寶Potter。」他吻上了他。

Draco慢條斯理地拉上了皮褲，指使在床上的Harry替自己穿靴子，他坐在床上，穿上了Harry的襯衫，扣上了一顆又一顆的釦子，直到喉結。

最後他替他披上了長袍，「Draco，你愛我嗎？」Harry低下頭，他們的鼻尖碰著彼此。

Draco咬了Harry的嘴唇。

「你讓我感覺活著。」他戴上兜帽，打開了大門。

FIN.


End file.
